1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an electric fireplace mounted with cabinetry. More particularly, the invention relates to an electric fireplace which is removably secured within a mount having cabinetry. Specifically, the invention relates to a removable electric fireplace which can easily be secured and removed from a number of cabinetry based mounts to provide the appearance of a non-modular unit and the function of a modular unit.
2. Background Information
Fireplaces are a common way of providing heat within the home. However, the installation of a fireplace requires substantial investment in the home as well as planning during construction or significant remodeling. Further, once the fireplace is installed, the look and feel of the room is difficult to change since the fireplace cannot be moved.
In an effort to remedy the concerns of providing heat along with the maneuverability of a portable fireplace, electric fireplaces have been developed. The electric fireplace provides the appearance and heat of a traditional fireplace with the additional benefit of being portable. Since the fireplace is portable, the fireplace can be moved from room to room or repositioned within a room with very little effort.
Fireplaces are also known to be combined with shelving and storage equipment in addition to having the appearance of a traditional brick or wood accented look. In particular, the electric fireplace may include bookshelves on either side, or storage compartments above the fireplace to provide storage capacity proximate the electric fireplace. While the storage capacity is beneficial, the additional material increases the weight of the fireplace assembly and does not provide for adapting the fireplace assembly to the room. Since the fireplace assembly is a single unit, the appearance of the fireplace assembly cannot be changed and must be replaced if a different look or feel is required. Since replacing the fireplace is expensive and a difficult process due to weight of the unit and associated costs, there is a long-felt need for a suitable replacement.